Two Teenage Saiyan's Destiny Save the World
by Yukari Yuki Fujiwara
Summary: AU:Thriteen year old Sakkura and Goten has been sealed in a fate to save the world and start the new saiyan clan that was destroyed when Bardock and the queen was killed by Frieza,they both will suffer a terrible end someone from their family will die
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't any on the DBZ characters only Gochi, Saukkra and Marissa are mine **

* * *

"Bulma, I don't want Sakkura to train when she older", Vegeta said walking in her room. "Vegeta this isn't like you, you want Trunks to train when he's like 3, but not Sakkura, she's very strong and she can't train. Vegeta your daughter gave me more trouble than Trunks did and that was a year ago when I gave birth to him and you know I almost died 7 months ago when i gave birth to her and she need to learn how to use that power," Bulma said cradling her.

"I know, I know, I … when I look at her she reminds me of my..... mother and if I train her it's like. Then Vegeta dazed out a bit and Bulma noticed that Vegeta's face lost color. Bulma started to get worried when she saw what happened, but one thing that Vegeta never told her is that Frieza made him watch his mother get bet to death when it was fifteenth birthday.

"Veggie, Vegeta are you okay?"

"Huh.... oh yeah i fine,I just don't want her training."

"Vegeta you're really going to regret this, she has saiyan blood in her, **_YOUR SAIYAN BLOOD VEGETA_**, and it's her nature to fight, and one day you might … no you will regret this decision, plus she will find a way to train."

"_**WOMAN I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING I DON'T WANT HER TO FIGHT AND THAT'S FINAL**_, plus if I catch her **training** I promise that I can put her down and **tell her that she's a disgrace to the saiyan race**," Vegeta said walking out of the room. "Sakkura I know you will become a great fighter just like your father I just hope he forgets about this but if he still goes on with this, I will always and make sure everyone supports you in any way," putting her in the crib and left. When she left Sakkura opened her eyes and they turned red while she burrowed her eyebrows.

////

In the OtherWorld

"Brother they've been born. Your great niece and and my great nephew Goten and Sakkura are the new Red-Eyed Super Saiyans," the Saiyan queen said walking to the scarred face saiyan warrior.

"I know I can't believe it wasn't Kakkarrot or Vegeta, I thought it was going to be them but then I remembered that saying mother always said to us "The Kin of your Kin will kill and save the world, but I still don't get what she means Marrisa."

"Bardock I still don't get it either but we will find out, but what my son did was wrong he won't let Saukkra train, I can't let that happen, plus I wonder what his father would say if he found that out."

"I know", mimicking King Vegeta's voice," Let me out of this hell break so i can knock some sense into that boy. He has no right saying that my granddaughter she has sayian blood in her. he said she cannot train, he 's crazy the one and he gets that from his mother she has the right -- OWWWWW!!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR MARRISA, " Bardock said. "First, saying it very calmly "I'M NOT CRAZY, plus hanging around and having you as an older brother is nice without Vegeta yelling at my nephew for being a klutz, but I'm glad that Frieza or my husband found didn't find out about about us having to be the Red-Eye Super Saiyans even though you did went Super Saiyan trying to defeat Freiza, and he was still stronger than you and he still don't know," Marrisa told him laughing and getting into a fighting stance.

"You know I think that it's a bad idea to challenge me Marrisa you know I'm stronger than you," Bardock said going Super Saiyan.

"And my big brother is the biggest idiot in the whole wide world, plus we are they same in strength and power and the reason I came is that King Yemma told me about Goten and Sakkura and he said that we are their now Guardian Angels when they show their true power, " Marrisa said also going super saiyan and they started to spar.

* * *

A/N: This is my very first DBZ fic. I was lying awake in bed listening to music and for whatever reason I envisioned this . I've mentally formed a good deal of what the story will be and I think it's not half-bad. What did you think? Should this story continue?

And the Red-eye super saiyan that has a red eyes when they go super saiyan and have a red aura around them. Plus are an old clan that everybody tought they we're deceased but Marrisa- Vegeta's mother and Bardock- Goku's Dad were the only Red-eyes Super Saiyans that survived the Truffles and Saiyans war and Marrisa and Bardock are brother and sister.


	2. Happy Birthday Destroyed

A/ N: Gochi is the daughter of Goku and Chi- Chi and is the splitting image of her mother Chi-Chi

Saukkra looks more and more like her grandmother Marrisa except she has Blue and black mixture in her hair

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A THING EXCEPT FOR GOCHI ONLY SHE IS MY CHARACTER AND SO IS SAKKURA**

* * *

13 years later

Trunks and Gochi are 14 years old; Goten and Sakkura just turned 13

TRUNKS, SAUKKRA GOTEN AND GOCHI ARE HERE

FINALLY, the two teenagers said running downstairs, "Hey slowpoke you know you could have got here in a couple of seconds."

"I know Sakkura but I wouldn't be able to get you this, happy birthday, giving her a necklace with her name engraved on it," Goten said.

"Oh thank you Goten, I also got you something to," running upstairs to her room and ran back down', "Here I didn't have time to wrap it since I just bought it."

"WHAT! You got him the New Final Fantasy XIII, but not -," Trunks whined and then automatically shut up when Goten and Saukkra gave him the look to shut up or else.

"I'm Soooory, but we didn't the came here for a love fest we came to spar with you guys in the woods so we can get ready for the Martial Arts Tournament that is in three yeasr so let's go," Gochi said running out the door with Trunks following her out the door.

While Goten was putting the necklace around her neck, Bulma walked in "Sakkura, please be careful I heard you father talking to Goku on the phone an hour ago and there sparring in the woods also, try to stay away from your father as possible," she said with a serious tone in her voice. "Hey Bulma, don't worry I will protect her with my life," kissing Sakkura on her forehead while she was blushing as a beet. "Goten your lucky Vegeta wasn't here to see that because you would lose your life for it," Bulma said smirking.

HEY LOVEBIRDS IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP WE"RE JUST GOING TO DITCH YOU BOTH," Trunks yelled out the door.

Bye mom, and yes I will try to stay away from dad but I don't know why I have to stay away from him." Running out the door and flew off, Bulma ran outside and yelled "you better stay away from him or your life depends on it. Man, Vegeta you will never listen will you she will find a way to train," walking inside. "She will and I glad you didn't give up on her my daughter," Marrisa said coming out of the shadows, " Bulma we have to talk about Saukkra and Goten.,"

* * *

Goten and Sakkura sitting in the tree K- I- S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage

Here comes Trunks with a death wish coming, that's not all that not all here comes Gochi going to New Nameak," Sakkura stopped singing and threw a ki blast at her yelling. "Because I'm going to blast a Galick Gun up you ass if you don't shut your damn mouth because you sound just like that harpy you call for a mother.

"My mom is not a harpy," dodging the ki blast Sakkura Ki threw at her," you know your father is an arrogant asshole and so are you put just an arrogant bitch."

"Well, at least my father is not a third class baka and Trunks and I are royalty so shut your mouth" landing on the grass.

"WHY I OUTTA." Gochi yelled at her

"Outta what _Miss Harpy Jr_., you know I'm stronger than you so don't mess with me I'm going to spar with Goten if you don't mind." Getting in to fighting stance.

"No holding back and if you do I'm going to hurt you really bad that you will regret fighting me even thought we are the same." Goten yelled at her.

"Fine." Running toward him really fast that Gochi and Trunks couldn't catch and they both had a WTF look.

* * *

"Hey, Kakarrot I sense the kids close by you wanna go watch."

" Sure, i would like to watch it would be a nice little break from sparring for two hours"

"Okay, Fine let's go"

"Huh!, _Oh,no I Sakkura is over there and she's fighting...Goten and I don't want her to get in trouble. Vegeta is always bitching about how he doesn't want her to train and anyone knows if she is to tell him, but we didn't say anything because she is a really good fighter and her and Goten also surpassed me, which is good, but they just thirteen."_

KAKARROT LET'S GO, YOU ARE SO SLOW I DON'T WNAT TO MISS THE FIGHT!

"SORRY GETA, but why don't we watch next time, I want to continue sparring."

"HUH? What wrong with you Kakarrot are you hiding something from me because if you are I will pound your face."

"Gah! Vegeta, can you stop being a baka and listen YOU WILL NEVER EVER SURPASS ME OKAY."

"FINE! But I'm going to to sense who is fighing who."

"Um...I don't think tha-."

"W-W- WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE,I TOLD THAT BRAT NOT TO FIGHT A WHOLE BUNCH OF TIMES."

"Vegeta calm down she might be just wa-."

"NO, KAKARROT SHE IS FIGHTING YOUR BRAT."

"Oh Gochi, because if it is her than why worry."

"NO, IT'S YOUR MINI-ME YOU BAKA, I'M GOING TO END THIS FIGHT AND GIVE HER THE WORST PUNISHMENT OF HER LIFE," Vegeta yelled blasting off. "VEGETA! Kami, why doesn't he understand, it is not her fault that she likes training, flying after him," she has his blood, his saiyan blood and he doesn't want her fight, I really feel sorry for her," flying in full power.

* * *

"KAAAAAAMEEEEHAAMEEEHAAAAA."

"GALICK GUN," Goten and Sakkura yelled.

SAKKURA BULMA BRIEFS YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION BEFORE I POUND YOUR FACE IN FOR DISOBEYING ME," Vegeta yelled at her landing.

" WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME HUH, DAD."

"YOU KNOW, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING."

"DAD I AM THIRTEEN AND I AM SPENDING MY BIRTDAY WITH MY FRIENDS AND WE DECIDED TO SPAR."

"BOY IS IT TRUE," giving Trunks a evil glare.

'No, Dad it's not true me and Gochi tried to talk her out of it but she and Goten wouldn't listen to us so we just followed them and they started to spar," giving an emotionless face, but in the inside he was shaking really bad because he is scared when his dad is in a very pissy mood.

" TRUNKS, STOP LYING YOU CAME HERE TO SPAR ALSO."

"YEAH BUT WITH JUST YOU AND GOCHI," he yelled at Goten.

" TRUNKS, I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR LYING BECAUSE IT WAS ALL OF US IDEAS TO SPAR," Sakkura yelled

"Girl you are going home now, you low-life despicable girl, and don't you ever yell at your brother, he's older than you."

"No, I'm not going anywhere father,I'm a saiyan not a damn full-blooded human, plus I can beat you in fighting, you will regret what you said to me, your no prince your just a coward that has no one to rule," she said coldly her eyes flickering to a death red color.

"GIRL, he started to growl," you need to shut up do you know who you are talking to."

"Yes, she does Vegeta, a father that is a coward. No... a bastard that won't let his own daughter to even train." Goten said even in a colder tone than She used walking by Sakkura side.

"Goten stop acting like your so big and tough,I can beat you up any time little brother you just a weakling just like your little girlfriend ov- ,"and she stopped when she saw her father give her a glare that told her that enough.

" Vegeta get away from both of them their ki is raising dramastically and it's not going to be good."

"KAKARROT STAY OUT OF THIS I"M GOING TO FIGHT THAT DESPICABLE GIRL UNTIL SHE CRIES FOR MERCY."

"Fine father it's your death wish and you will regret it," Sakkura said getting into a fighting stance.

"So you want to fight me then, getting in to a fighting stance, " I hope to make you regret to fight me, your father."

* * *

A/N:

Please review to tell me the story is okay or not.

I just need 2 reviews and I will continue, plus ideas for the story would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakkura: and again I will Vegeta is a weakling

Vegeta: Brat don't talk to me like or I will ground you

Trunks: Hahahah sis

Bulma: Trunks shut up

Trunks: But mom you always vouch for Sakkura

Sakkura: Because dad always vouch for you and i'm better than you

Trunks: No, I'm better than you

Goku: Who is going to say the disclaimer

Vegeta: wow kakarrot the the most smartest thing that came put of your mouth for the first time

Goku: ¬¬ Vegeta the only thing you can do is run your mouth

Vegeta: WHY YOU DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK TO THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS

Chi-Chi and Bulma: more like the prince of all Jerks

while Goku and Vegeta are arguing

Goten: SakkuraBulmaBriefs doesn't own anything and if she did all of us in GT wouldn't be so weak and I wouldn't be Girl crazy and be dating someone with an IQ of negative 2

Sakkura: Thanks Goten, kissing him on the cheek

Goku and Vegeta: WHAT?

Gochi: let just go to the story OK and it will explain why

* * *

" Bulma what I'm going to tell you is not for Vegeta or anyone you know except for Sakkura, Kakarrot and his family."

" What do want from me and how do you know about my husband?"

"What I want is your daughter, she has powers similar as Super Saiyans but stronger, plus I know Vegeta personally."

"Why my daughter and How do you know about super Saiyans, Bulma gasped when she saw Marrisa lifted the hood of her head," Who are you and why do you look like my daughter," backing in the wall.

"My daughter don't be scared I am Vegeta's mother which makes me her grandmother, please sit I have a lot to explain to you."

"Ummmm...Ok", grabbing a chair and sat on it, " what do you want to explain to me about Sakkura".

"She is not a normal saiyan, her power is more stronger than a super saiyan, there was a clan called the Red-Eyed Saiyans we were strong, but a war broke out before there was a planet Vegeta and the Truffles thought they wiped red-eyed saiyans, but me and my brother were the only ones that survived and the reason we won is because we went Great Ape on them and killed them all."

"Wow, but what does this have to deal with my daughter ?"

She has the same power as us and Goten also, in a month we are going to take them so they can learn who to use their powers the right way, and I still dont know why Vegeta will not let her... their about to fight."

" It might be the kids training don't worry abou..."

"It's Vegeta he going to fight her, he might get killed if he provokes her."

"WHATTTTTT HE'S GOING TO FIGHT HER, who going to stop them who else is there," her voice filled with fear and is starting to shake.

"I sense Kakarrot's presense there also, closing her eyes," he's trying to stop them but their minds is already made up," Marrisa said sighing.

Bulma was silent and said in her mind,_"Vegeta why fight her, all these years I told you, you never listen. Dende please make Sakkura change her mind."_

* * *

"DAD FORGET IT I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU ANYMORE IT WOULD BE A WASTE OF TIME BECAUSE I WOULD BEAT YOU ANYWAY," turning her back on him.

" WHAT HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AND DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME,"

"Whatever Dad, Goten let's go I'm not in the mood anymore, I'm going home"

" You better go home because when I get home you will regret about disobeying my orders Brat."

"DISOBEYING ORDERS, I TRAIN BECAUSE IT'S IN MY BLOOD. LISTEN TO ME DAD, I LOVE FIGHTING YOU WERE MY INSPIRATION FOR FIGHTING BUT NO YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M A HUMAN BEING, BUT I'M NOT I HAVE SAIYAN BLOOD IN ME, YOU SHOULD BE PROUD HAVING A GIRL THAT TRAINS INSTEAD OF GOING SHOPPING AND PUTTING ON MAKE-UP ALL THE TIME."

Brat listen the only thing that will make me proud is if I didnt have a daughter that didn't disobey her father, plus be like your brother that obeys me all the time."

"No, I don't want to be like him he will only be a weakling if he listens to you all the time and stand out for himself", glaring daggers at Trunks and Gochi with made them take a step back.

"Sis, just listen to dad, you and Goten are making matters worse,"

"Trunks, shut your mouth and keep my son out of it he didn't do anything wrong to you and Gochi I'm disappointed at you.

"WHAT DID I DO", Gochi yelling at her father

Don't think that look can scare me, that will only work with your mother,plus what is problem you all stick up for each other."

"Maybe because we don't to hang around with the losers any more."

"What Trunks please tell me you don't mean it", Sakkura said in an upset voice.

" Yes I mean it, your nothing but a baby look at you about to cry because of what I'm going to say.

Trunks shut up just SHUT UP WHY IS IT YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME WHEN I NEVER DO ANYTHING TO YOU."

"Come on, Sakkura. I'll even give you a free shot if you stop acting like a litle kid wait I forgot you are a little kid ," he challenged. Sakkura growled, highly tempted as Trunks laughed at her hesitation. "What's the matter? Don't have the guts? Don't tell me your decided to be a damn cowa-"

Trunks hit the dirt so hard, that the dirt seemed to practically explode around him from the impact. He blinked a few times, dazed as he slowly raised one hand to his jaw. The move had been so fast, he hadn't even seen it coming. Sakkura's eyes widened in realization of the blow she had just landed and flew off with Goten following her.

Goten yelled after turing around,"OH YEAH VEGETA I HOPE YOU DONT MIND THAT I AM DATING SAKKURA," and blasted off.

"WWWHHHHHHAAAATTTTTTTT." Vegeta yelled


End file.
